<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Было красиво by Nobel Don (hastarkis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086588">Было красиво</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don'>Nobel Don (hastarkis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hateful Eight (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, No Sex, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Revenge, Road Trips, Wild West, light UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пит и Грауч следуют вдоль восточного побережья к границе, чтобы встретиться с остальной бандой после вынужденного разделения. По дороге Пит предлагает заехать в молодой городок. Не без причины.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Gage | Grouch Douglass/Oswaldo Mobray | Pete Hicox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Было красиво</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Если хочешь обойти банду Далласа, то берешь восточнее, прижимаясь почти к самому побережью.</p>
  <p>Здесь вонь закончившейся гражданской войны перебивалась солью океана, ладони рыбаков были белыми, а мозоли трескались до мяса. Грауч натянул на лицо платок, защищаясь от пощипывающего лицо ветра и постепенно раздражался.</p>
  <p>Больше всего раздражал Пит. Грауч не был уверен, что у манеры держаться на лошади существует акцент, но у Пита он совершенно точно был. Куда больший, чем в его речи.</p>
  <p>Пит ругался как янки, ловко орудовал дубиной и вполне походил на местного до тех пор, пока не усаживался в седло. Тогда британский акцент проступал в нем вместе со всеми его британскими корнями и британским же воспитанием.</p>
  <p>Да, в банде Домингры у кого-то было воспитание, и притом весьма недурное. Грауч этим гордился.</p>
  <p>Но сейчас, где-то между "уже не там" и "еще не здесь", Грауч под платком жевал мясистую горькую травинку и раздраженно пялился на прямую спину Пита. И раздражал его вовсе не сам Пит, а навязчивое ощущение, будто на него сейчас обязательно выскочит племя команчей с томагавками, как в тех историях про благородных первооткрывателей.</p>
  <p>Пит, по-британски сидящий в седле, был таким: на него очень хотелось выскочить и наставить ствол.</p>
  <p>А Грауч терпеть не мог, когда на него наставляют ствол.</p>
  <p>И терпеть не мог соль. Сраный океан выжирал в нем морщины, а соль оседала на потной шее и царапала, хотя побережье оставалось в нескольких милях по левую руку.</p>
  <p>И с каждым днем побережье все приближалось и приближалось. Шумный Хьюстон оставили в стороне и позади, над головами начали слышаться редкие чайки, Грауч плотнее кутал нос в платке и мрачнел все сильнее.</p>
  <p>Пит делал вид, что не замечает этого, и с разговорами не лез, за что Грауч был ему весьма признателен. Они тащились под солнцем, отдыхали в тени, пополняли запасы пресной воды в ручьях и ели дичь; Пит подтирался махровыми листьями, Грауч был достаточно сноровистым, чтобы не пачкаться.</p>
  <p>Однажды Пит со скуки забил палкой заползшую под их навес змею.</p>
  <p>А потом на горизонте показался Рокпорт.</p>
  <p>Грауч наконец-то приспустил бандану и вдохнул полной грудью, когда в нос кроме вездесущей уже соли пробился запах прелого сена. От местной конюшни несло навозом и потной скотиной. С бойни несло кровью. Несло деревом и пылью от активно отстраивающихся домиков. Здесь пока было всего человек сто, и все занимались своим делом: кто кормил скотину, кто забивал скотину, кто разделывал скотину, кто пропивал заработанное в на скорую руку оборудованной жральне.</p>
  <p>Город рождался у них на глазах из засохшей в камень грязи, песка и животных останков.</p>
  <p>Пит, почуяв городские запахи, платок, наоборот, натянул.</p>
  <p>— Зачем? — скупо поинтересовался Грауч, когда они прогулочным шагом продвигались по главной и единственной улице.</p>
  <p>— Нам нужно отдохнуть, — ответил Пит, придержав коня.</p>
  <p>— Нет, — покачал головой Грауч.</p>
  <p>— Я устал спать на земле.</p>
  <p>— Не-а.</p>
  <p>— Услышал об этом городке от Джинни, решил заехать и посмотреть, что тут и как, раз уж нам по пути.</p>
  <p>— Звучит правдиво, но все еще нет.</p>
  <p>— Тебе что-то не нравится? — уточнил Пит. Он сделал это вежливо.</p>
  <p>Грауч схаркнул на дорогу и пожевал язык.</p>
  <p>— Мне не нравится, что мы стряхнули хвост всего три недели назад, а теперь, судя по всему, собираемся ночевать в этой дыре, когда наши ждут нас на границе.</p>
  <p>— Так бы и сказал, что тебе опостылело мое общество, Грауч, — улыбнулся Пит.</p>
  <p>О п о с т ы л е л о. Грауч сдержанно хекнул:</p>
  <p>— Не знаю, что там с обществом, но тут слишком много воды. И людей.</p>
  <p>Оглянувшись по сторонам и натолкнувшись взглядом на блестящий, размазанный солнечными бликами горизонт, он помрачнел и добавил еще раз:</p>
  <p>— И воды.</p>
  <p>Пит ободряюще хлопнул его по спине и сошел с коня.</p>
  <p>Грауч — спрыгнул.</p>
  <p>— Уже завтра мы снова углубимся в материк, — Пит погладил коня по шее и стянул с крупа сумку. — И я действительно услышал про город от Джинни.</p>
  <p>— Зачем?</p>
  <p>Повисла пауза. Длинная. Пит копался в сумках, как будто вопроса не услышал, и Грауч, обойдя свою кобылу, встал рядом.</p>
  <p>Наконец, Пит закончил впустую перебирать скудные припасы и закинул одну сумку себе на плечо.</p>
  <p>— У меня здесь назначена встреча, — сказал он и снова улыбнулся.</p>
  <p>Грауча от этой улыбки обдало холодом.</p>
  <p>Среди парящего влажного ада это было настоящим спасением, и Грауч рассмеялся.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>В жральне нашелся угрюмый юнец с перебитой рукой и несколько комнат в аренду, но не нашлось еды для заезжих: обещано было только к вечеру. Грауч жадно вылакал стакан разбавленного пива, пока Пит шептался у стойки. Он стоял к ней боком, облокотившись одной рукой, выглядел самодовольным и все поправлял усы.</p>
  <p>Постриженные, из принципа уложенные жиром, они напоминали Граучу о жизнеутверждающих речах Пита у костра о важности чего-то там. Грауч не вслушивался. Аккуратные усы и чистая одежда были для Пита и маскировкой, и наживкой, и залогом выживания, и Грауч усвоил это достаточно давно, чтобы теперь пропускать жизненные уроки мимо ушей. Ему такая маскировка не грозила, а два педантичных чистоплюя, путешествующих вместе, уже выглядели подозрительно.</p>
  <p>Сейчас по Питу меньше всего можно было сказать, что он месяц тащился по пыльным дорогам и отдыхал в канавах, спасаясь от жары, и Грауч, поймавший себя на слишком долгом взгляде, отвел глаза на уже засранные стены.</p>
  <p>Смотреть он мог долго, но он уже знал главное: Пит, душевно воркующий с кем-либо, — это знак.</p>
  <p>— Кто тебе здесь нужен? — уточнил Грауч, когда они разложили в комнате свои походные матрасы. Пит стоял у окна и осторожно выглядывал на улицу, Грауч разлегся под дверью, подперев ее боком.</p>
  <p>— Никто?</p>
  <p>Грауч вздохнул, совершенно лишенный игривого настроя, необходимого для кокетливых загадок. Пит поймал его взгляд и как будто расстроился.</p>
  <p>— Джинни слила мне Клауса, — сказал он прямо.</p>
  <p>Грауч присвистнул и повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть.</p>
  <p>— Серьезно? — не поверил он. — Донни Клауса?</p>
  <p>— Да, — Пит цыкнул и скривился, — Донни "сдохни ублюдок" Клауса.</p>
  <p>— Он должен быть здесь? — уточнил Грауч.</p>
  <p>— Он здесь.</p>
  <p>Пит сказал это с сухой уверенностью и ледяным спокойствием, и Грауч снова улыбнулся, ощутив кожей холод. Он довольно прикрыл глаза и откинулся на подложенную под голову сумку:</p>
  <p>— Звучит угрожающе.</p>
  <p>Пит фыркнул:</p>
  <p>— О, то есть <em>теперь</em> ты в настроении.</p>
  <p>— Я лежу около двери.</p>
  <p>— Я знаю. Придется взять тебя с собой.</p>
  <p>— А ты не хотел бы?</p>
  <p>— Отнюдь.</p>
  <p>— Это значит "да" или "нет"?</p>
  <p>Пит вернул внимание улице и прижался виском к раме, высматривая кого-то на дороге, а потом отошел к своему матрасу.</p>
  <p>— Это значит "после ужина".</p>
  <p>Грауч промолчал, но продолжил улыбаться.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Стоило вернуть Питу ответную любезность, именно поэтому Грауч, словив на удивление приятное расположение духа, не лез к Питу с разговорами, расспросами и уж тем более насмешками.</p>
  <p>История Клауса всегда была покрыта туманом, но насколько Грауч мог судить, там было сокрыто какое-то сильное унижение, уязвленная гордость или смертельная обида. Или все это вместе.</p>
  <p>Впервые Клауса при нем упомянул Джоди, не Пит. Тогда Грауч понял, что об истории в банде наслышаны все, но знают ее только эти двое. Тема не была табуирована и дозволяла шутки, но только до определенного момента.</p>
  <p>И момент определял именно Пит, не Джоди. У Пита была тонкая душевная организация, поразившая Грауча своей жесткостью, и очень хорошая память. Еще у него была уверенная хватка и сильные руки.</p>
  <p>И четко поставленный удар.</p>
  <p>И чем ближе Пит был к делу, тем мрачнее и серьезнее он становился, а развеселившийся Грауч наблюдал за ним со своего места и пересчитывал шрамы на ребрах сквозь рубашку.</p>
  <p>Раз шрам, два шрам, три шрам…</p>
  <p>Они отдыхали до заката. Солнце скрылось; полоса света, падающая в окно, доползла до потолка и растворилась. Пит уселся на своем месте.</p>
  <p>Грауч отреагировал и поднял свой взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Не лезь, — предупредил Пит.</p>
  <p>— Он твой, — пожал плечами Грауч, — я и не собирался.</p>
  <p>— <em>Вообще</em> не лезь, — добавил он.</p>
  <p>— А. Хорошо, я понял.</p>
  <p>В этот раз такое уточнение для Грауча почти ничего не меняло.</p>
  <p>Они вышли в жральню, где поели горячего, пополнили запасы в дорогу и вытащили скудные пожитки на улицу. Было поздно. Кое-где пятнами освещалась улица, светились некоторые окна. Шум работ затих вместе с закатом, а молодой город постепенно поглощала темная ночь.</p>
  <p>Пит выпрямил спину, Грауч похлопал его по плечу. Пит похлопал в ответ и пешком направился в сторону конюшни. Тех лошадей, на которых они добрались сюда, он забирать не стал.</p>
  <p>Грауч натянул на лицо платок и, когда они подошли к воротам, остался караулить снаружи.</p>
  <p>Все произошло быстро: сначала послышались разговоры, потом возня и возмущенное конское ржание, затем скрипнули петли открывающихся ворот. Пит вывел двух оседланных жеребцов.</p>
  <p>На крупе вороного лежало связанное тело.</p>
  <p>Когда тело начало возиться и ныть, они были уже очень далеко от города.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Донни оказался раскосым, смуглым и не носил рубашку, и Грауч прикинул, что без крови аборигенов тут не обошлось, а у его бабки была очень насыщенная жизнь, это точно.</p>
  <p>Донни привязали к деревцу. Он матерился без акцента, скалил белые зубы и мотал выгоревшими на солнце патлами, когда не удавалось доплюнуть до Пита. Деревце было тонким и вряд ли могло удержать его на месте, но Донни осмотрительно не рыпался, пока преимущество было не на его стороне.</p>
  <p>Пит сидел в траве на крупном камне. Зажженная лампа бросала на его лицо отсветы, зачерняла и без того темные тени, отчего эмоции уловить было сложно, но Грауч отлично знал это выражение лица. Пит выглядел безмятежным и умиротворенным, но держал нож возбужденно, а его губ касалась едва заметная и почти мечтательная улыбка.</p>
  <p>Эту улыбку Грауч начал замечать только через три месяца от их знакомства, и для Донни выражение лица Пита вряд ли что-то могло значить.</p>
  <p>Иначе он бы не матерился так рьяно, а сидел и помалкивал бы.</p>
  <p>Грауч, например, так и делал.</p>
  <p>Пит строгал ветку, скидывая полоски древесины в кучку, и вслушивался в ругань. Никакого смысла в ней не было: из всего того, что этот Донни орал в воздух, Грауч не мог вычленить ни капли полезной информации.</p>
  <p>Сложно было даже сказать, знакомы ли они с Питом лично.</p>
  <p>Было любопытно, чем Донни заслужил такую улыбку Пита Хикокса, но Пит сказал не вмешиваться "вообще", поэтому Грауч не спрашивал. Только смотрел.</p>
  <p>В какой-то момент Донни выдохся и перестал орать и плеваться. Он цыкнул, ткнувшись языком в щель между передними зубами, и поджал мясистые потрескавшиеся губы. Напоследок заковыристо высказался о матерях Грауча и Пита, фыркнул и заткнулся. Взгляд у него был дикий и загнанный, и Граучу показалось, что все-таки Донни прекрасно знал кто и за что до него добрался.</p>
  <p>И, кажется, знал, что с ним будет.</p>
  <p>Это было уже интереснее, потому что Грауч терялся в догадках.</p>
  <p>Когда пауза затянулась, Пит наконец поднялся. Скрипнули его сапоги, звякнуло лезвие ножа, цепанувшее пряжку, хрустко сломалась сухая трава под подошвами.</p>
  <p>Донни уставился на Пита, подкидывающего в руках нож, уставился молча и прямо. Пит приблизился и уставился в ответ. Грауч следил за ними обоими.</p>
  <p>А потом Пит обошел деревце, Донни даже поджался, ожидая вспоротой глотки, но Пит вспорол только веревки.</p>
  <p>Послышался щелчок взведенного револьвера.</p>
  <p>— Встань, будь любезен, — попросил Пит, пихнув Донни стволом в затылок. От его "будь любезен" снова пахнуло холодом, и на этот раз Грауч поежился. Хоть и не без удовольствия.</p>
  <p>Донни потер запястья, разгоняя кровь, и вытянул ноги.</p>
  <p>— Медленно, — ласково предупредил Пит. Вариантов особо не было, так что Донни без лишних слов подчинился: подобрал ноги под себя, уперся руками в землю и поднялся. Граучу показалось, что он сделал это не так легко, как должен был бы: он просел на правую ногу. Скорее всего, получил какую-то старую травму из тех, что напоминают о себе только нытьем в дождливую погоду. Или после долгого неудобного сидения на камнях.</p>
  <p>— Теперь иди, — Пит указал направление вдоль дороги, — вон туда.</p>
  <p>Грауч попытался поймать взгляд Пита и, убедившись, тоже поднялся. Пит сделал ему жест в сторону коней.</p>
  <p>Они уходят?</p>
  <p>Вороной, заприметив жест в свою сторону, игриво всхрапнул. Второй зарылся копытом в землю. Грауч подхватил повод и накинул своему на шею.</p>
  <p>Пит шикнул на Донни, подгоняя. Тот повел плечами и оскалился:</p>
  <p>— Имей в виду, если б у меня была возможность, я бы сделал это еще раз.</p>
  <p>— Иди, — потребовал Пит и перехватил у Грауча своего коня. Он поднялся в седло и вновь выпрямил спину, будто сел на ту ветку, что строгал парой минут ранее.</p>
  <p>Грауч почуял неладное и тоже поднялся в седло.</p>
  <p>А потом Пит сорвался с места.</p>
  <p>Донни рефлекторно припустил по каменистой дороге, сразу позабыв про хромоту; конь Пита мотнул головой и всхрапнул, противясь команде; Пит азартно рявкнул и прижал бока. Конь заржал. Донни рванул в сторону. Послышалась британская ругань, потом — выстрел.</p>
  <p>Донни запнулся о раненную ногу и рухнул ничком в траву.</p>
  <p>— Вот дерьмо, — только и выругался Грауч, когда понял, что произойдет.</p>
  <p>Конь Пита прошелся по Донни. Едва ступив на человека — живого, ерзающего и барахтающегося — он испуганно захрипел и поднялся на дыбы.</p>
  <p>Пит поднялся вместе с ним, его силуэт вырисовался на светлеющем небе. Грауч не видел его лица — только темный абрис фигуры, зато видел четко. Будто на гравюре. Снова из одной из тех историй про бравых первооткрывателей. Красиво.</p>
  <p>А потом конь, не выдержав, рухнул копытами с дыбов вниз.</p>
  <p>Что-то хлюпнуло и хрустнуло, а потом стало тише, и лишь тогда Грауч осознал, что все это время Донни истошно орал.</p>
  <p>Тот в последний раз взмахнул в траве руками, а испуганный конь топтался на месте, пачкаясь в крови, доламывая ребра и оступаясь на мягком и скользком, пока Пит боролся с ним за главенство.</p>
  <p>Грауч подошел поближе, ласково похлопывая своего жеребца по шее, чтоб не нервничал. Снял лампу с крепления.</p>
  <p>От неприятия дернулась губа, конь тоже дернулся, и его пришлось придержать.</p>
  <p>От Донни мало что осталось.</p>
  <p>От удара копытом смялся череп, осколки вперемешку с мозгами и кровью вязким месивом расплескались от лошадиных копыт по куцей траве. Белела зубами нижняя челюсть. Вся спина чернела пятнами то ли от открытых переломов, то ли испачканная копытами. Грудную клетку раздавило, а из боков торчали обломки ребер. Грауч склонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть, откуда там взялась ткань, если Донни был без рубашки, а потом понял, что это не ткань.</p>
  <p>То светлое, что соединяло торчащие обломки и свисало ошметками, это была не порванная одежда, а лопнувшая от давления кожа. Видали и хуже, конечно, но приятного все равно было мало.</p>
  <p>— Вот дерьмо, — поморщился Грауч и отъехал чуть в сторону.</p>
  <p>— Хороший мальчик, — причитал неподалеку Пит, наглаживая крутящегося на месте коня по холке. — Кто тут хороший мальчик?</p>
  <p>Жеребец переминался с ноги на ногу, шумно выдыхал, шевеля ноздрями, и мотал головой, озираясь по сторонам.</p>
  <p>Грауч решил приблизиться.</p>
  <p>— Ты так и планировал? — уточнил он, решивший, что уже можно задавать вопросы.</p>
  <p>Пит ответил не сразу, занятый конем, но занятый, вообще-то, уже не так сильно, чтобы отмалчиваться.</p>
  <p>— Почти, — Пит развернулся так, чтобы подставить ботинок под свет лампы, и выругался, обнаружив на штанах пятна. — Не ждал, что мой новый друг будет таким гуманистом.</p>
  <p>— Ты с ним даже не познакомился, — отметил Грауч. Пит отмахнулся:</p>
  <p>— Не первый конь, имени которого я не знаю.</p>
  <p>Пит запрокинул голову к небу. Планировал он, судя по всему, куда менее быструю расправу: потоптаться по ногам, пройтись по животу, раздавить копытом локти. Такое иногда случалось во время некоторых погонь, если удавалось выдернуть жертву из седла — нелепая случайность и одновременно здравый риск, когда не подчиняешься приказу остановиться и поднять руки. Джо Уолтер, кстати, попал под своего собственного коня, но там дело кончилось так же быстро.</p>
  <p>Слишком быстро.</p>
  <p>Пит раздосадовано выдохнул.</p>
  <p>Грауч облокотился на седло и снова бросил взгляд на темное пятно в траве.</p>
  <p>— Было красиво, — вдруг поделился он.</p>
  <p>Пит с недоумением перевел на него взгляд.</p>
  <p>— Вот это?.. — спросил он и для верности указал в траву, где лежал Донни. По голосу ощущалось, что Пит готов вот-вот оскорбиться.</p>
  <p>Грауч покачал головой:</p>
  <p>— Нет. Конь на дыбы, а потом… — он показал два согнутых пальца и резко опустил их, изображая приземление передних копыт.</p>
  <p>Пит помолчал, обдумывая, и согласился:</p>
  <p>— Выблядок заслужил не это.</p>
  <p>— Я никому не скажу.</p>
  <p>Пит улыбнулся — той особой улыбкой, от которой у Грауча так приятно леденел позвоночник.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>В такой духоте — самое то.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>